Nintendo World
For the 2014 remake of the series, see: Nintendo World (Reboot) '' ''Nintendo World was one of the first GTA:San Andreas ''machinimas and was Tyler Redick's claim to fame. While the first episodes received heavy criticism, the later seasons are considered some of the greatest ''San Andreas ''machinimas around. Although the series is based off children's content, the series is controversial for containing swearing and violence. Plot The story is about fictional representations of video game consoles, were each console has it's own country. It features around the two Mario Brothers - Mario and Luigi, trying to save Nintendo World. Nintendo World is loosely based off of the world map of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (as the machinima was filmed in the game), but with a few minor alterations, including Hell's Island; a large island in the ocean, Big Shell; an abandoned nuclear plant, and Mount Corona; based off of Mount Chiliad. In the first season, Sony declared war on Nintendo, but after heavy casualties, Sony and Nintendo are both confused - the story wraps around multiple conspiracies - and the game worlds begin to fight an evil villain known as GameOver - the manifestation of game overs in games. At the end of the first season, GameOver is knocked into a batch of lava and mutates into Corruption. Mario supposedly defeats Corruption at the end of the season finale. Season 2 begins with Vince Szachury and Tyler Redick flying to Nintendo World from the Real Word - and discovering that Sony is militarizing again after their defeat. Meanwhile, Solid Snake takes over the General position from Pacman, who perished in the first season. After season 2 is Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, a short film that focuses on Trojan's conquest, and later destruction of Nintendo World. Season 3 Controversy Nintendo World's third season is infamous for numerous cancellations. There are two renditions of season 3. One, referred to as the "original season 3" and the other referred to as the "remake of season 3." This happened because the original season 3 was poorly received and Redick cancelled it. A few months later, he created a remake of season 3 that was much better and more thought out. The original season 3 focused on a computer virus named General ROM attacking Nintendo World and building an army of Mario clones. The remake of season 3 brought GameOver back as the antagonist and focused on Mario's quest to defeat him once and for all. The original season 3 is non-canon and Redick has expressed multiple times that he wants to forget that it ever happened, "to me, and as far as the world is concerned, the season 3 with General ROM never existed." Even though the remake received mostly positive reviews, it was cancelled after the fifth episode due to the series starting it's reboot. Season 3 Revival In a 2015 video, Tyler Redick teased that the remake season 3 of Nintendo World will be revived. Episode 6 was uploaded on July 13, 2015 - nearly 4 years after episode 5. The episode was dedicated in memory of late Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata, who passed on July 11, 2015. The end credits of episode 6 confirm an episode 7, meaning the season will continue. Season 4? On a joke video, Redick replied to a comment stating "Of course! I plan to finish Season 3 of the original and I may or may not have a fourth season planned, but shhh don't tell anyone!" Given the nature of the video and Redick's tone of voice, it is unknown if Season 4 is a reality. Major Characters *Mario *Luigi *Pacman * Professor E.Gadd *Olimar *Solid Snake *Tyler *Vince Szachury *GameOver *Corruption *Trojan Episode Summaries *Season 1: Episode 1 *Season 1: Episode 2 *Season 1: Episode 3 *Season 1: Episode 4 Spin-off (Sony World) Sony World is a highly requested spin-off for Nintendo World. Requests for a spin-off staring Sony characters began around the time the original series entered it's second season. Redick expressed interest in the idea and wrote a script for a movie titled Sony World which would depict GameOver's rise to power in the Sony World. The film was shot, but never made it to post-production. There are two fan-made Sony World series, but they are not canon in Redick's universe. One is by ShortChangedHero and the other is by Jake Christensen. With the success of the Nintendo World reboot, fans once again began asking for a Sony World spin-off. Redick has not stated whether or not he still has interest in the series, but occasionally makes jokes about it. ShortChangedHero, the creator of the long-running fan-made series, expressed interest in a reboot that would be canon with the ''Nintendo World ''reboot. He and Redick briefly discussed the idea, but nothing is confirmed. Trivia * The series is based off of a dream that Redick had. * During the production of the original season 3, a 4th season was planned. During an episode of the original season 3, General ROM set Professor E.Gadd on fire. The 4th season would be about E.Gadd going insane from this traumatic event and attempting to disfigure everyone in Nintendo World. This idea was almost immediately scrapped as Redick himself found it to be a horrible idea. Category:Series Category:TR Films Category:GTA SA Machinima Category:Nintendo World Category:Old Machinima Universe